Five Nights of Vengeance
by Rex0153
Summary: Spoiled children have no right, well, maybe we are caught in these containers, but if we if we have to rot here for the rest of eternity, at least we have the consolation of knowing that you kids will be here to keep us company, hope they like the games that have prepared them for now we will be together. FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!
1. Prologue: The Last Night

Good guys evenings at home, as are their houses'm Rex0153 and I'm here to bring you the preface of my first fic, finally I could finish the prologue, and can not imagine what I later seriously I have a whole folder of drafts, butwell I not want to bore you with so many words.

But before he wanted to say, I am a native writer hispanoamerica that means this fic was translated from the English Eng so you may have some mild or very severe misspellings.

Please if you would help me a lot to algien the reviews leave me notes telling where I'm wrong.

And if there Algon reader who speak Spanish and help me translate my fic I would greatly appreciate it.

Without further ado here is the prologue to my very first fic.

Five Nights of Vengeance

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue: The Last Night.

In the dark streets of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, a boy was getting off the bus that had brought him to his destination; he was walking quietly down the street accompanied only by light drizzle winter while heading to his workplace.

His name was Rene Aponte a boy who came from a religious family born in Latin America, specifically Venezuela, dark brown hair almost tanned brunette with a birthmark on the top right corner of his forehead.

"Well here we go again, another day another devilish nightmare," said the teenager of fourteen who was coming to work, which was night guard of a well-known family pizzeria.

Arriving local stopped in front of the door, I looked up to see the extremely old letreo neon (but so old that at this point all light bulbs of the same had been burned and the lyrics were only visible by the reflection of post light that was outside in the parking lot) on the roof of the local for just reading the name that had been going crazy for the last four nights.

Freddy`s Fazbear Pizza.

YUP, that was his workplace that old family restaurant whose reputation is earned through it was more unlucky than bad milk, Note: pavoso and Mala Leche, Venezuelan synonymous colloquial expression of bad luck, bad omen, bad, a fiasco, terrible, and you can give an idea.

The point is that this place had the worst reputation as a house of horror, and it was assumed that parents brought their children to play, since this devilish pizzeria opened in the eighties has been the victim, but the worst luck you can have a business.

He stopped when he reached the door, I pulled a bunch of keys from his sweater look between them until he found the right opened the door and entered the room, within the greater man was in uniform quartermaster who was cleaning the floor restaurant which when I hear the sound of the door opening turned to see who it was but when I saw that it was René simply looked away and continued his work.

René this reaction did not mind in the least, since he started working here, all employees of the local left him very clear they do not want to have any relationship with either professional or personal (not even want to know your name), René initially thought this was because he was a foreigner so I assumed that other employees what looked like an immigrant or a drug dealer (which so much annoyed).

But after his first day at work he found what the reason was.

And now as he walked to his "working space" could not help but wonder.

"What the fuck mother thought when handling this work"

* * *

Good for those without patience the short version is this.

Before taking the job on the night shift in the residential complex where he lived with his family René was a group of shaman who was always telling stories and talking about this city, myths and urban legend, curiously one of those legends was on a pizza it was close to where he lived.

Now since René comes from a religious family, and that came from a country whose culture and folklore is packed with legends and myths as Sayona, the wigeon, etc.

He always believed in the concept of the soul, life after death, spirits returning from the grave to haunt the living, ghosts take possession of people and objects, apparitions, ghosts and etc.

One night when he came home he had the luck to meet one of those groups that always began to talk on the street and in the middle of the conversation hear some of these old urban legends about the pizzeria.

 _"Eh I heard people disappeared there at night, if you stay after hours you will never see the sunlight"_

 _"My cousin told me once about a guy killed children in that place"_

 _"We also heard that a girl once a girl committed suicide in that place after killing two children"_

 _"The cousin of my neighbor told me that one day one of those animatronics' mad and killed one of the guards, something that will rip your head off"_

The mere mention of the word animatronics' was what sparked his interest in these stories, he was a fan of science fiction, robots, starships and etc.

As for the ghost stories, good René was a religious guy but the truth is that he was more of a Catholic festivities ie not go to church every Sunday almost always going was always at Easter, Christmas, ie holidays, but the rest of the year very few times.

But still he had a taste for the supernatural.

And as this pizzeria combined two of his favorite things in the newspaper and just found an announcement of "night guard 12 hours Wanted: PM to 6 AM"

It does not take genius to know what happened next.

Fan of the supernatural and science fiction robots + history possessed by ghosts = Commits stupid.

* * *

That was how René term accepting this job and really could not be more sorry for having made that decision but could not blame anyone else for their misfortune, rather than himself, after all it was he who took call the number in the ad, he who was to ask the owner of the local work and now it was he who had to spend every night, literally trying to stay safe from the same animatronics' that supposedly should protect ironic it would be if it were not a nightmare was living.

Came to an "office" if you can call office to a room that looks more like a bomb shelter, sat in his swivel chair, backpack he brought with him and placed it on the desk took off, she opened it and began to draw their "working tools"

-René: Okay we're going tonight, six pack of Red Bull to stay awake, because I do not want a repeat From Tuesday!, flashlight, because I do not trust that fan !, Bulbs and batteries Show…

Reaches into his backpack.

-René: Life insurance, ready

Take an aluminum bat.

-René: Backup life insurance.

Shows a wrench in those big.

-René: And in case the special green, to get very alive we dance the cha high voltage.

And get special green above which was a Teaser.

Put all their "working tools" on your desktop and leave the backpack at the turn to see the clock that was in the office floor.

-René: **Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos… bien encendemos este fosforito.** (Within forty-five minutes from... well fluorescent light this.)

Take the tablet that was on the desktop connect to the video input and on, wait until end of turn showing, cameras showed a very poor picture of the inside of the building.

Begins to rotate the image by different chambers of the building up to the 1C camera, the ballroom where he was the quartermaster who was finishing cleaning the floor, once I finish its work quickly take the bucket of water, mop and took her to the supply closet and once done this type of building ran like a bullet.

* * *

-P.O.V René-

Fohs! The old that ran through that door like a soul by the bald, and I really wish I could do the same at this time.

-"I sigh" my god what a nightmare - I tell myself out loud.

Turn to see the clock on the wall, whereby 11:40 were the only missing twenty minutes to the bear killer Freddy Krueger and the band come to life, I wonder if the guy who created this pizzeria was a fan of that movie.

"GOD, GOD !, I CAN NOT BELIEVE IN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THINKING!?, Should have realized this shit had to have a trick when the guy just gave me the job without asking curriculum or anything, God should know that that was a bad sign. "

"And to top I cannot give up because if I do my will get redoubled and I will leave the street, GOD, stupid me and stupid my obsession with ghosts, pussy like I could forget the most important rule when you ask work if you have to sign something when looking for a job, always THE FINE PRINT! "

"Well René calm down, calm down and get here Yeah, just one more night, just one more night and tomorrow you can say goodbye to this madhouse."

Raise my bag of soil and she pulled a small photo is a photo that my mom took us to me and my sister the last time we took a trip to the calluses on Roques, Akira my twin sister and Jenifer my little sister, I smiled those were the better holidays of my life, but my smile disappeared when I remembered that those were the last holiday I had with my family ...

Before my mom and Jeni ...

I quickly wiped the tears that began to form in my eyes, "we just have to get a grip René spend a few hours here, and soon all this open ended if"

I said to myself, I saw the picture again.

"Do not worry girls Aki, Jeni, I swear that when the clock strikes six o'clock when or if I'll go home, that's the second thing that makes"

"Because the first thing I do when I rip that beard resign is the fat that shit, and that cheesy old, I'll get the broom closet so deep that it will go through the mouth"

Suddenly all the lights went out in the building except the bulb office, indicating the start of my shift.

12:00 AM 5th Night.

"Alright guys is time for a last game"

* * *

Be honest what do you think?

The fund is also available on my page Devian Art.

Let me your reviews with your opinions.

Until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Judgment

Hey, there are going uh, well here is the next chapter of this fic with love and writing, excuse the delay

Enjoy it ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: Judgment.

12:00 AM 5th Night.

P.O.V – René

 _*RING*,* RING*,* RING*._

…

…

Hearing the sound of the recorder next to my chair, for a minute, for a full minute I was completely paralyzed, frozen, and unable to move a muscle in my body.

...

...

And suddenly silence

 _*RING, *RING*, *RING*._

NO, NO, NO…

...

...

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

Is not…

Possible...

Or if.

...

...

 _*RING*,* RING*,* RING*._

But if I saw it, or at least heard, the guy from the phone, as it is possible, I heard, I heard CLEARLY!

 _*RING*,* RING*,* RING*._

I HEARD IT!

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*, *RING*._

THAT GUY IS DEAD!

It was not possible, the night before I came here I heard through the apparatus as that guy was caught by animatronics', he could not possibly have survived if the guy had been caught between all.

You will see a curious fact is that apparently armed the animatronics and for some it seemed very funny to build them so that not only were able to move as smoothly as a human being, but also had the proportional strength of an average person.

That's something I learned in my first and third night of work and in the worst way possible.

On my first night of work came in very confident thinking "hey I'll just sit here and look at these cameras as an asshole all the night"

Arrive early at about ten I settled into my chair and I started thinking **"¡NO JODAAA,** **THE EASIEST AND MOST BORING JOB ENTIRE FUCKING VIDA!"**

Until under the twelve o'clock clock.

This is where the dead go to party, and in this case literally first day at work and I already was regretting with all my soul.

That son of a bitch an unbelievable all week when he tried to sleep in my nightmares heard saying, "I assure you that all is well" or "there is nothing to worry about"

Nothing to worry about, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!

The creeping unfortunate that first came out with that shit if they kill me here, they'll take my body and put into god knows where and then tell my family that I had an "accident" and therefore disappeared and then plans to pretend that there is nothing to worry about, then that tells me bastard robotic teletubbies are trying to kill me and then says "everything is fine happy y vaina"

¡COÑO! Everything okay although there is a, PEDOPHILE ROBOT BEAR, WANT TO KILL ME FROM THE WAY MORE BRUTAL AND RIDICULOUS FORM POSSIBLE?!

¡COÑO PAPA O ES UNA COSA O LA OTRA PERO NO AMBAS!

GOD !, all week the voice of that "happy" fucking bitch has been a constant torment knowing that bastard knew what was going on here and pretend that all this was just a joke or as if it were a video game genre Indie Point and Click, designed to psychologically torment and provoke nightmares.

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

…

…

 _*RING*, *RING*,* RING*._

…

…

 _*RING*,* RING*…_

I cannot stand the incessant noise had me nervous, scared and stressed out, I hit to that devilish recorder to be quiet, I did not want to listen ... whatever is on that device.

BUT ... I guess I inadvertently hit I gave that thing hit him right on the button to play, because just after I knock was heard a horrible

Static screeching noise, such as an old radio. That deafening noise made me put their hands to their ears, until he finally fell, God in that moment I felt as if I pierce ears with a drill, but the worst was not that, but what happened after the noise stopped.

I saw that the recorder was playing, the rage grip locate the cable that crap to start it before I leave other "sound screamer"

But just as he was to unplug the power cord, passing the most horrible thing I could have seen, or rather heard in my life.

Sound not as strong as earlier this static was more mild, subtle, almost inaudible but still present after four seconds of silence followed by a deep, quiet voice, but also creaky and twisted almost like a demon, began to speak for the speaker of the recorder.

I can only listen to that voice, that deep sinister and horrible voice speaking in what seemed a supernatural language completely incomprehensible.

But…

I cannot explain but despite what I heard with my own ears was some kind of evil language scribbled in my head those seemingly random sounds made sense, could be heard as words, I could understand what he really said. I do not know because I do not know how but I could just understand.

…

 _"I regret to inform my friend that our little game to come to an end tonight, it was fun to have someone to play again but it is time that this persecution ends tonight things will be different there will be no more rules are free leaving your area when you want, but in my opinion have more chances to see the sun if you stay here, I'm be right and so I'll let you choose a partner to accompany you in this exciting journey"_

 _"If you can get up in the morning if we find you, you'll be free of this place and never have to return"_

 _"But if you fail, do not worry if you cannot beat the game, because if you fail you can have the pleasure of joining us in this small park to become part of ..."_

 _ **"THE JOY OF CREATION"**_

...

...

Finish the message.

...

...

...

...

At this time the word terror was not enough to describe the fear that pervaded every fiber of my being, I felt bad immediately I felt a horrible nausea, I felt dizzy, it was as if the world around me turns were given at the same time this was crumbling, as if all the hope and all the good of the world were swallowed by a black hole.

Then a horrible realization came to my head...

...

"Tonight is my last night ..."

"I go…"

"I am going…"

"A... dies here tonight"

At that moment I crumble, I fell on the floor sitting, I could feel the tears of fear and sadness fell from my eyes.

Use the little willpower I had at that time to move my right arm to my pocket which takes a bracelet with a wooden cross with the image of Jesus, an image of the virgen Maria, and a small reliquary in the form of notebook.

Take that object that means everything to me, and I began to pray and as he did more tears began to fall from my eyes as the image of my sick mother and sister, my twin sister and my dad ran through my mind.

I do not know how long that happens, minutes, hours, seconds, I was in absolute shock, and I could not move my fear was completely paralyzed.

Try to think of something to calm down, a thought which hold on, something whatever, but I could only think of the horrible image of my family suffer.

At the end fear was stronger than me, only that I was a broken boy only fourteen years with a family in crisis, accepting the fact that perhaps there would no longer alive, and the worst is that I was the responsible, I was the one who did this to me to take this job, and now I realize that when you sign that contract.

It was filming my own death.

And tonight, those machines that were my executioners come to execute me.

More tears began to well up in my eyes, while in the distance a deep laugh and a music box playing a soft melody could be heard.

"Toreador March…

…

…

…

…

But then at that very moment, while I was completely shattered could hear...

A voice.

A soft voice said.

 _ **"Move on"**_

...

…

Turn to everywhere looking for the source of the voice, but no one else here, I was the only human being in this building, then who said that?

"Hello"

…

…

"It's somebody here"

…

…

…

" _ **WHAT ARE WAITNIG FROM, GET UP"**_

"What?"

" _ **GET UP AND DEFEND YOURSELF"**_

"Defend my?"

" _ **You are still alive, it means that you still have a chance, you do not assume that your life will end"**_

This time I will not answer.

 _ **"Listen, she is controlling you, you are being manipulated, in order to kill you, that feeling that you have, is it using your fears, do not let it take control of your mind and not let her get away with it, you have to resist, fight against its influence, stand up and DEFEND YOURSEFL "**_

…

…

I suddenly felt as if the world stopped spinning, and so felt that everything around me was falling apart, but now felt like the whole world stopped, the air grew cold, and everything was so confusing, fear I felt suddenly had evaporated but now felt confused.

…

…

…

Everything was silent, not a sound in the air, nothing.

Except for the distant sound of a melody, I could hear in the distance

…

…

That Melody…

I knew her very well

…

…

"Toreador March"

Immediately I came back to reality.

I got up and with a speed of Olympic runner throw me on the button on the left door.

The heavy metal door was shut and just when the music suddenly stopped did.

…

…

Footsteps are heard down the hall, stopped just off of the door.

…

…

…

*¡CLANK!*

The sound of the blow that left me stunned.

*¡CLANK!*

Then another.

*¡CLANK!*

And other

*¡CLANK!*

...

...

The beatings stopped

...

...

Slowly I approached again and press the light button.

When the hallway is brightened, I can see through the window of the office nothing more and nothing less than the chief himself, the weaver of my nightmares during those five nights.

Freddy Fazbear.

He is standing there looking at the sale, with a clear expression of disgust, if it is more than obvious that at this point the chief was tired of the errors so the boss himself came to do what his subordinates were doing.

"Finally we know"

I told

...

I just stared at me for a few minutes until he left, turn to the clock on the wall.

1:20 AM

"And it's only the beginning"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it

Let me your reviews if they liked.


End file.
